Alphabet Drabble
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: Kumpulan drabble JAEYONG dengan tema alfabet dari A-Z. Akan di-update secara random, tergantung datangnya inspirasi. JAEYONG FF. Shounen Ai. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. A : Angel

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A : ANGEL_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o00o**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'When I first saw you, you shined like an Angel from Heaven.'_

 _._

Jaehyun setuju dengan Yuta yang bercerita di salah satu interview, bahwa saat melakukan rekaman lagu Angel di album Limitless ini, mereka bernyanyi sambil mengukir senyum. Instrumen lagu yang ringan dan ceria didukung dengan lirik yang mampu menggiring imaji sosok angel dalam benak masing-masing. Terlebih bagi Jaehyun yang memiliki referensi angel-nya sendiri. Sosok mempesona yang begitu bersinar membutakan irisnya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Terutama saat lensa coklatnya beradu dengan biner gelap yang berkelip menyilaukan. Seolah jutaan bintang di langit telah berpindah tempat dan bersemayam di kedua bola matanya.

 _._

 _._

 _'I fell in love at first sight.'_

 _._

Sang Valentine Boy sempat mengira pihak produser tengah menjebaknya untuk melakukan _confession_ secara tidak langsung lewat lagu ini. Bagai mengekspos untaian kata yang selama ini terukir di hatinya pada dunia. Bukan berarti Jaehyun mengeluh soal ini. Sebaliknya justru.

.

.

 _'I'll be your morning star_ _And you are my angel_ _You are MY Angel'_

 _._

Karena lewat lagu ini, ia bisa mengklaim di hadapan alam semesta bahwa salah satu malaikatnya adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang dan tak ingin dibaginya dengan siapapun.

.

.

 _'There is no beautiful expression in the world that can describe you.'_

 _._

Karena kata 'indah' saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan malaikat yang telah mengisi hatinya ini. Keterbatasannya sebagai manusia tidak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat untuk disandingkan dengan entitas bersangkutan. Barangkali satu-satunya frasa yang mendekati kesempurnaan itu hanyalah nama yang telah disandangnya sejak ia dilahirkan-

.

.

 **-** ** _Lee Taeyong._**


	2. B : Believer

**.**

 **.**

 _ **B : BELIEVER**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **o00o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama ini, setiap kali ada yang bertanya, Jaehyun akan dengan lugas berujar bahwa ia adalah seorang _free thinker_ atau dengan kata lain dirinya tidak terikat pada suatu kepercayaan tertentu, tidak terikat untuk menyembah suatu Tuhan tertentu. Menurut hematnya, terikat pada satu kepercayaan hanya membawa perselisihan. Baginya, mengandalkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat hanyalah bentuk kemalasan. _"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang Kau usahakan",_ adalah yang digenggamnya dalam hati.

Bila ada satu hal yang ia percayai, maka itu adalah takdir. Pemuda Jung ini meyakini takdir pertemuan tiap manusia. Seperti sebuah pepatah: ' _di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang dapat hidup tanpa mempengaruhi kehidupan orang lain_ '. Jaehyun percaya ia dan orang-orang yang ditemuinya memiliki takdir untuk saling mempengaruhi kehidupan masing-masing. Sebagian memberi dampak kecil, bagai angin yang berhembus samar. Sebagian lain memiliki peran besar seperti jejak kaki di tanah berlumpur.

Terkadang-di waktu-waktu sendu seperti sehabis hujan, atau dini hari yang menggigit di musim dingin, atau selepas membaca berita terkait musibah-ada sepercik pemikiran di sel kelabunya akan keberadaan 'kekuatan tak kasat mata' yang mengatur keberjalanan takdir. Namun, sebongkah pemikiran itu tak pernah menemukan simpulan yang memuaskan, tak pernah selesai; baik terinterupsi kesibukan pekerjaannya atau dihentikan secara sengaja karena kerumitan yang ditawarkan jalinan sel neuronnya hanya membawa pening. Maka, Jaehyun memutuskan, kepercayaannya berhenti di titik itu.

Namun, saat waktu membawakannya pertemuan dengan Lee Taeyong, sekelebat pemikiran itu kembali memenuhi benaknya. Karena keindahan rupa yang dimiliki Lee Taeyong tidak terasa seperti apa yang sepatutnya ada di bumi. Garis wajah yang dimiliki pemuda yang lebih tua itu sama sekali melebihi kemajuan teknologi para dokter spesialis rupa di negeri mereka. Paras yang terpantul di lensanya ini bukanlah cetakan yang biasa memenuhi jalanan Korea Selatan, atau bahkan jalanan bumi secara keseluruhan. Ia bagaikan epitome dari sosok malaikat yang berasal dari surga. Terlalu indah. Terlalu mempesona. Seolah _'Tuhan'_ sengaja mengirimnya ke bumi untuk mengingatkan manusia akan kekuatanNya. Setidaknya bagi Jaehyun, kemunculan Lee Taeyong membuatnya semakin mempercayai takdir.

Ia memang belum sepenuhnya tahu sampai sejauh mana pertemuannya dengan Lee Taeyong akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Terlepas dari beragam episode hari yang mereka lewati bersama, ia belum sepenuhnya tahu peran besar apa yang dimiliki Sang Pemuda Lee pada akhirnya. Namun, Jaehyun bisa merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kehadiran Taeyong. Sesuatu yang spesial. Sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya pada mereka yang telah lebih dulu menyapa.

Jung Jaehyun ingin percaya Lee Taeyong adalah takdirnya.


End file.
